


Buckled In?

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [80]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: If, in the aftermath of her coming out, there is one thing that Cris is glad didn't change it is her relationship with her brother. Cris knows without a shadow of a doubt that she will always be able to rely on Dani, especially for a middle of the night pick up.





	Buckled In?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to preface this by saying that Skam España is the first Skam show that I've actually watched. I've seen the original and the other remakes around the place, but they've never particularly appealed to me but Cris and Joana appeared on my YouTube recommendations and then I lost a good few days of my life watching all the clips... I'm not a Spanish speaker, so, I imagine there's a lot of nuance that has gone over my head but I really enjoyed the way that they portrayed the relationship and the complexities of Joana's mental illness on the show.

“Dani!” Cris hissed between clenched teeth. “Turn it down; she’s asleep!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Dani’s hand snapped out to twist the radio’s volume down a handful of notches before he turned to Cris with an apologetic smile. “Is that better?”

Cris glanced down at the serene expression stretched across Joana’s face. “Yes,” Cris murmured with a quick, but grateful, upward look. “Thank you, Dani.” 

“It’s not a problem.” Dani replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Are you both buckled in? We need to get going if we’re going to get home before Mum discovers we’re _both_ gone and has a coronary.”

Cris chuckled softly at Dani’s words as Joana shuffled sleepily and burrowed her face into the crook of Cris’s neck. “Yes, we’re good.” 

“Then,” Dani’s lips quirked upward into a smile as he caught sight of the dopey smile on his little sister’s face, “let’s be off.”

The fond smile stretched across Cris’s lips as she felt Joana’s breath tickle her throat and the dark-haired girl’s lips brush across her skin. “Dani,” Cris began quietly, “thanks for coming to get us, I know you’ve been busy…”

“Forget about it,” Dani said, “you know I’ve always got your back Sis—at least when you’re not screwing around with one of my best friends.” 

Cris huffed and rolled her eyes at Dani’s barely veiled reference to Ruben. “I said I was sorry for that whole thing.”

“I know.” Dani chuckled. “But, seriously Cris, I’m not going to leave you hanging when you need me. I know you’re not going to call for no reason whatsoever so, you don’t need to thank me.” 

“I…” Cris frowned. “I… I just… Thank you for being cool about Joana…”

Dani’s eyebrow rose inquisitively. “About Joana coming home with us or in general? Because, I thought we’d had this conversation.” 

“About me bringing her home with me.” Cris replied softly.

“Oh, well, that’s not a problem at all.” Dani chuckled. “I couldn’t care less about you bringing your girlfriend home Cris, I’m not Mum and Dad, I just don’t want to hear any funny business.”

A soft almost relieved laugh escaped Cris’s lips. “Oh… I don’t think there’s any danger of that happening tonight.” 

Dani’s eyes flicked up to the rear-view mirror and a soft smile spread across his lips at the sight of Cris’s arm curled around Joana’s shoulders and Joana’s neck pressed into the curve of Cris’s neck. “No,” he muttered quietly, “I don’t think there is.”


End file.
